utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Razzy
|tnrvTeSswqU}} Razzy (short for Razzyness) is a YouTube singer and translyricist who is known for his -type voice and English lyrics to VOCALOID songs. He first started out as a voice actor and had a previous channel called "itzRazzy" where he covered anime songs, mostly songs from the anime Mermaid Melody" . He mainly sings in English, and many YouTube singers have used his translyrics for their covers, such as Miku-tan and кran. He is also good friends with fellow YouTube singer Zoozbuh. As of October 18, 2012, his YouTube account "itzRazzy" has been suspended due to YouTube copyright issues with his covers. As a result, Razzy is now under the YouTube channel itsRazzyness and has also changed his Twitter username to @Razzydesu His most popular solo cover on his new account is his English dub of "Senbonzakura" with over 114K views as of February 2016. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of PV Chorus with AndoryuNii, Yanovi, Caspy, Kaito, KoKo, Cir, and Remy # Member of Devil's＊Decorum (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) List of Covered Songs -English ver.- feat. Razzy, Caspy and кran (2010.05.02) (Deleted) # "Saihate" -English ver.- (2010.05.09) (Deleted) # "ggrks" -Sing with me ver.- (2010.05.17) (Deleted) # "Cendrillon" -Sing with me ver.- (2010.05.20) (Deleted) # "Cantarella" -English Freedom ver.- (2010.05.27) (Deleted) # "Last Night, Good Night" -English ver.- (2010.06.08) (Deleted) # "Last Night, Good Night" (Luschka's English lyrics) (2010.06.08) (Deleted) # "Magnet" -sing with me English ver.- (2010.06.10) (Deleted) # "Cendrillon" feat. Razzy and Carmen (2010.08.20) # "Jikan yo Tomare" -English ver.- feat. Razzy and Kodachii (2010.08.23) (Deleted) # "Fuck Buddies" -English ver.- (Parody of "Just Be Friends") feat. Razzy and Remy (2010.08.27) (Deleted) # "Fire◎Flower" -English ver.- (2010.09.04) (Deleted) # "Koi no Fuga" -English ver.- feat. Razzy and Paru (2010.09.10) (Deleted) # "Lord of Darkness" -English ver.- (2010.09.18) (Deleted) # "Kimi ni Todoke" -English ver.-(2010.09.28) (Deleted) # "Scissorhands" -English ver.- (2010.10.08) (Deleted) # "When the Frauds Laugh" -English ver.- (2010.10.13) (Deleted) # "Cheap Time Disco" -English ver.- feat. Razzy and MewKiyoko (2010.10.21) (Deleted) # "Trick and Treat" -English ver.- feat. Razzy and TBOE (Deleted) (2010.10.28) # "Ura Omote lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) -English ver.- (2010.11.04) (Deleted) # "Yume no Tsubasa" feat. Razzy and NicNac4eva (2010.12.17) # "Meltdown" -English ver.- (2011.01.26) (Deleted) # "Magnet" -English ver.- feat. Razzy and AndoryuNii (2011.02.13) # "Iroha Uta" -English ver.- (2011.02.27) (Deleted) # "Poker Face" -English ver.- (2011.03.18) (Deleted) # "Panda Hero" -English ver.- (2011.03.19) (Deleted) # "Just be Friends" -English ver.- (2011.04.30) (Deleted) # "siGrE" -English ver.- feat. PV Chorus (2011.06.04) # "Fuyu no Sakura" feat. Anba, Apol, Carmen, Caspy, Haru, K-chan, KoKo, Noki and Razzy (2011.07.21) # "Maji LOVE1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) -English ver.- (2011.08.01) (Deleted) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) -English ver.- feat. Razzy, KoKo, Miku-tan, Kuri~n, sweetpoffin and ¤Fyre (2011.09.16) (Deleted) # "Senbonzakura" -English ver.- (2011.12.01) # "Haitoku no Kioku~The Lost Memory~" feat. Razzy, RAI and Sagara Yoru (2011.12.22) (Deleted) # "letter song" feat. Igx, Kae, Hime, Carmen, Nipah, Arii, Razzy, Yuri, Caspy and Amaito (2012.01.10) # "LOVELESS xxx" -English ver.- feat. Razzy, кran and Zoozbuh (2012.01.23) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" -English ver.- (2012.01.20) # "Maji Love 1000%" feat. Kura, Kyo, Razzy, KL, joakkar and Kenta (2012.02.14) # "Lynne" -English ver.- (2012.02.29) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Depression of the Literati) feat. Razzy and yanovi (2012.06.21) # "HALO" feat. Anba, ehmz, hartless, Ian, Katie, Kenta, Kura, Lemon, Mango, neneki, Razzy, Rosa, Saint, Yuujou, Myst and Kyo (2012.07.21) # "Choose Me" -English ver.- feat. Razzy, Miku-tan and Shiroko (2012.08.21) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) -English ver.- feat. Razzy, KoKo, Miku-tan, Kuri~n, sweetpoffin and ¤Fyre -reupload- (2012.10.23) # "Yogoreta Prism" (Stained Prism) feat. Razzy, Sohly, Ashe, and Kyo (2012.12.31) # "Tapioca no Uta" (Tapioca Song) -English ver.- (2013.01.19) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) -English ver.- (2013.01.21) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) -English ver.- (2013.01.23) # "The Lost Memory" feat. RAI, Razzy and Sagara Yoru -reupload- (2013.02.02) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. Eri, idleiae,rachie, Razzy, Lucy, Milk and Shiki (2013.06.02) # "Shiki no Uta" feat. Lucy, Road, Lizz, Lucy, Milk, Ateotu, saint, Shiki, K-chan, Katie, Zero, Ryan, Joakkar, Caspy, Gray, Nipah and AmaitoFuu (2013.06.23) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) -English ver.- feat. Razzy and Saint (2013.09.01) # "Hug Me Before I Ask You To" (2013.09.04) # "Choose Me" -English ver.- feat. Razzy, Carmen and Zoozbuh (2013.10.05) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. ateotu, Razzy, saint, Carmen, Tarot, Sánge and Road (2013.11.01) # "Katayoku no Tori" (One Winged Bird) feat. Devil's＊Decorum (2014.02.09) # "Birthday Song for Miku" feat. Devil's＊Decorum (2014.02.15) # "Kiss" -English All Night Mix- feat. Razzy and saint (2014.02.20) # "Hen'ai no Rondo" feat. Devil's＊Decorum (2014.03.22) # "Gekkou Symphonia" (Moonlight Symphonia) feat. Devil's＊Decorum (2014.05.03) # "THIS GAME" feat. Devil's ＊Decorum (2014.06.18) # "ReACT" -English ver.- feat. Miku-tan, Anba, and Kodachii (2014.08.23) # "WAVE" -English ver.- (2014.09.12) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) -English ver.- (2014.10.03) (reupload) # "Trick and Treat" -English ver.- feat. Razzy and TBOE (2014.10.10) (reupload) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice of Human Sacrifice) -English ver.- feat. Lollia, Razzy, Dolce, Ashley, and Line (2014.10.24) # "Iroha Uta" -English ver.- (2014.11.07) (reupload) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -English ver.- feat. Ateotu, KoKo, Lollia, Lizz, RO☆D, Razzy, Ashe, and Chase (2015.01.24) # "Flyers" (Death Parade OP) feat. Line, Razzy, Ryan, Ashley, Emiko, and Nori (2015.05.01) # "BABY STEPS" (SNSD TTS song) feat. Devil's＊Decorum and CHAOS (2015.05.30) # "SHERLOCK" (SHINee song) feat. Arianna, Chad, Claire, Celia, Emiko, Kumo, Line, May, Razzy, Ryan, and Vulkain (2015.06.07) # "Just Be Friends" -x2 Sped Up Challenge- (2016.02.10) # "Crazy∞Night" -English ver.- feat. ateotu, KoKo, Lollia, Lizz, RO☆D, Razzy, Ashe, Chase, and Caspy (2016.02.19) # "Leia" -English Arrange ver.- (2016.05.27) # "Judgment of Corruption" -English ver.- (2016.10.31) # "GLIDE" -English ver.- (2017.01.27) # "Pomp and Circumstance" -English ver.- (2017.02.24) # "Masked bitcH" -English ver.- (2017.03.10) # "And Taboo..." -English ver.- with TBOE (2017.03.17) # "Koshitantan" -English ver.- (2017.04.28) # "Isshin Furan" (Wholeheartedly) -English ver.- feat. Razzy, Tsubame, Ryan, and Kaname (2017.06.17) # "PiNK CAT -English ver.- (2017.07.31)}} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery |Razzy_twitter.png|Razzy's Twitter icon |maji LOVE starish.png|From left to right: Razzy, KL, Kenta, Kura, Kyo and joakkar as seen in their cover of "Maji LOVE 1000%" Illust. by Alice |ChooseMeTsuru.png|Zoozbuh, Carmen and Razzy as seen in their cover of "Choose Me" Illust. by tsu (つ) |RazzyBadEndNight.png|Razzy as the Master in Road's Bad End Night Chorus|RazzyYTIcon.png|Youtube Icon |Razzy SCBR2.png|Razzy as seen in the collab cover of "Hen'ai no Rondo" Illust. by himself and Chiroyo |Devil s decorum scb round 3 gekkou symphonia by chiroyo-d7h1s8v.png|Devil's＊Decorum as seen in "Gekkou Symphonia" Illust. by himself and Chiroyo |razzykosnhintan.png|Razzy as seen in his Koshitantan cover, illust. by Arianna}} Trivia * His favorite color is pastel blue and his favourite food is spaghetti.An answer on Razzy's tumblr. about his favorite color and food, and if he has any pets * He is an avid fan of Sailor Moon, and often posts Sailor Moon on his tumblr.. * He is currently in a relationship with fellow YT singer Ryan.A birthday cover for Ryan * He was previously in a relationship with fellow YT singer Sagara YoruAn answer on his formspring regarding how he met Sagara Yoru * Fellow YT singer Nipah is his fraternal twin brother. Razzy is older.An answer on his tumblr. about which brother is older External Links * Twitter * tumblr. * Facebook fanpage * SoundCloud * deviantART * Ask.fm Category:Translyricists Category:YT Male Singers